


Sleep

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack on Titan <br/>Characters: Levi, Zoe<br/>Relationship: Levi/reader<br/>Request: Could you do a Levi x reader where they are close and he starts being distance because he has feeling for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

You walk up the long corridors, your arms holding your paper work to your chest as you approached Levi’s office. You were a squad leader and on the same level as Levi, but you were more than that, you were his friend. You had been with him since he had been forced to join. You were the one person who he could stand to talk to for lengthy periods of time and the one who made his tea the best.   
You didn’t even bother knocking. Pushing the door open, you walk in and dump your rather large pile on the desk. Levi didn’t even look up from his own paperwork as you closed the door.   
“Behind again?” He muttered as he scribbled away.   
“I don’t even know how it builds up so quickly.” You sigh, walking back to him, pulling a chair as you did. You always sat opposite him.   
“Tea?” You offered. Levi couldn’t help but let a small smile pull at his lips as he nodded. You would always offer him a quick cup of tea before starting your own work.   
You disappeared out of his office, not knowing that he was watching you leave.   
When you were out of ear shot, he dropped his pen and sighed lowly, running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know why you kept by his side. He would yell at you and call you every name under the sun and you wouldn’t even flinch. Sometimes, you would laugh when he came up with a new insult. He didn’t want you to be close because he knew what would happen.   
As you bounced back into the room with two cups in your hand. Placing both them on the table, you pushed Levi his. You adored the way he would pick up the cup. Stupid little quirks like this made you love him more. Even with the insult, you knew he didn’t mean them to hurt, it was just a defence.  
He took a sip and nodded, signalling that you had, once again, made a good cup of tea. You smiled proudly and took a sip of your own before starting on your paperwork.   
\----------------------hours later-------------------------  
You were done, thank god.   
You leaned back and threw your pen down, letting out a sigh of content as you admired the large stack of paperwork. Stretching up, you stretch your back while using one hand to cover your mouth as you yawned.   
Levi had finished ages ago, but just sat back in his chair and watched you. He even made you both another cup of tea.   
You smiled at Levi across the desk to which he raised an eyebrow at you. You shook your head and giggled slightly, making Levis heart backflip in his chest.   
“oh, Levi. What are we going to do with you?” You laughed as you finished the liquid in your cup.   
“You could leave me alone.” He said in a flat and monotone voice.   
“Dont you like it when im here?” You place the cup on the table, thinking he was joking.   
“No, in fact. You’re a nuisance and I don’t know why you keep coming here.” Levi’s words caught you off guard as you stared at him for a moment. Was he being serious?   
You were close to him and he had never, in the many years you had worked together, voice a complaint about you being in his office to do work. Nor had he ever called you a nuisance. Sure, he insulted you but in a playful way. This was different. He was talking to you like you were a cadet that hadn’t cleaned properly. You didn’t like it.   
“I’m sorry you feel that way. If that’s how you feel, then I wont come here again.” You stand up, advoiding his eyes as you pick up your papers and head to the door. You wanted him to call you back and say that he was taking the piss and that he didn’t mean it. Normally when you took a joke of his seriously, he would say something along the lines of “Don’t be stupid, brat” but he didn’t breath a word.   
“I wont bother you again.” You say before walking out of the room. You didn’t turn to look at him because the tears were in your eyes and you didn’t want to seem weak in front of him, especially after he had just said he didn’t want you about.   
When the door closed, you’re balanced the papers in one hand as you brought the other one up to cover your mouth as tears rolled down your cheeks however, you failed to stop the little squeak that escaped your throat.   
You didn’t understand. Why had he all of a sudden turned on you like this? An hour ago, he had been fine, making you tea and making a comment of how tired you looked and you needed more sleep. It didn’t sound like a compliment, but it was his way of showing he cared.   
Shaking your head, you pushed yourself off the door and went back to your room for a sleepless night.   
\-------------------------------- next couple of weeks ------------------------------------------  
You completely avoided Levi as far as possible. You decided that maybe he just needed space, but he would have to come to you when he was ready. You barley slept though, and you weren’t eating as much as you should.   
Zoe was growing worried about you, even though you put on a smile for her, she could see the hurt in your eyes.   
Levi watched you from afar, even though you didn’t know he was there. He was suffering just as much as you. In fact, he didn’t leave his office without a reason.   
You were sitting in your room with a book as you normally did. Well, normally you would have went to Levi when you were bored, even if it was sitting on his couch while he did work.   
You felt lonely. It was a strange sort of loneliness though. You would be surrounded by Zoe, Erwin and cadets but you would feel lonely. You didn’t understand it and it frustrated you to no end.   
You heard a faint knock at your door, making your attention snap out of the book.   
It was well past a time for anyone to be up. Frowning, you placed your book down and walked to the door.   
“Who is it?” You called as you approached the door.   
There was no answer, making your frown deepen. You opened the door and stepped out, seeing a figure turn the corner at the end of the corner. Closing the door behind you, you run after the person.   
You just wanted to know why they had been knocking at your door at this hour, even if you were awake.   
You turned the corner to see Levi at the other end of the corridor. You knew it was him as the window allowed moonlight to show his jet black hair and his height was a dead giveaway (even if you were shorter than him).   
“Levi?” You called out, making him freeze when he stood. You ran up to him, slowing down when you were a couple of meters away from him. He glanced over his shoulder at you before continuing to walk. You felt angry all of a sudden. Maybe because of the look you had just got or maybe for the last couple of weeks.   
“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” You growled, running up and grabbing his arm and spinning him around. His eyes widened at hearing your voice. You didn’t even talk to cadets like that. But he quickly returned his expression to the same bored expression.   
“Don’t speak to me like that!” He snarled at you, ripping his arm out from your grip.   
“I’ll speak to you the way I want!” Your voice was low. Levi had never seen you like thin, he had never seen you look at anyone like this, like you hated him with every bone in your body.   
After a moment, it all seemed to seep away and was replaced with a look that Levi hated even more. Hurt.   
Your body slouched as you looked away, a soft sigh escaped your lips. Your eyes were searching the floor for something and your mouth opened like you were going to say something but you just sighed again. You turned and started to walk away from him.   
“You look tired. You should get more sleep, Levi.” You gently said, your voice only just audible to Levi, but he heard it.   
He stared at your back as you walked away.   
you should be shouting at him, saying how much you hated him, that’s what he wanted. That’s what he thought he wanted. But he wanted you more.   
You were about to turn the corner when you heard footsteps running up behind you and before you could turn, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist from behind as Levi buried his face in your neck.   
“Forgive me?” He whispered huskily against your skin. “For the last few weeks. I didn’t mean it.”   
You turned in his arms.   
“Why did you do it?” You whisper, pushing a strand of hair away from Levi’s eyes. He took a deep breath and looked away from you.   
“I thought if I pushed you away, if anything happened to you it would be easier.” He expected you to slap him for being so selfish, but you cupped his cheek and turned his face so that he was looking at you.   
“You are such an idiot.” You shook your head as he stared at you, confusion obviously across his face. “What if I had been killed? And the last thing you had said was what you said that night?” You saw him physically cringe at the thought.   
“I, I don’t know what to do.” He whispered to you as though it was a secret.   
“Never push someone away that loves you.” You answer his secret with your own. His eyes widen at your words. You smile slightly as your thumb caresses his cheek before dropping away. But before your hand was at shoulder level, one of his hands hand cupped it and brought it back up to his cheek. You smiled as his eyes closed at the touch.   
You took a chance.   
As his eyes were closed, you leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his slightly open lips. You felt him jump a little, but then his arms were back around your waist, pulling you against his chest with urgency as he kissed you back with passion.   
It took your breath away. You felt him shaking slightly as he held you, his lips working against yours as if afraid you would leave.   
Eventually, you needed air and pulled away. His lips were on your neck in seconds as your fingers ran though his hair.   
“Don’t leave.” He mumbled against your neck, making you giggle a little   
“I don’t think I could.” You answer, feeling his breath on your bare skin. He pulled away to claim your lips again.  
“I mean tonight. Come back to my room.” He mumbled between kisses. All you could do was nod as he pulled away. His arm was still wrapped around your waist as you both walked back to his room.   
\-------------------------------------- next morning -----------------------------------   
Zoe had searched high and low for you. You weren’t anywhere to be found and she was worried. She went to Levi’s room as a last resort. Knocking twice with no answer, she gently pushed the door open and peaked inside.   
Lying in Levi’s arms, she saw you cuddling into him, both fast asleep.   
She smiled and closed the door, knowing that this would be the best night sleep either of you had had in weeks.


End file.
